Patent Document 1 describes a generator which generates electricity by rotating permanent magnets with rotational forces applied from outside. In FIG. 7a, the generator (100) includes a left rotor plate (5L) and a right rotor plate (5R) respectively disposed on two sides of a stator (10) held by a stator case (20). A semicircular permanent magnet (6NL) magnetized in the direction opposed to the stator (10) is adhered to the left rotor plate (5L) in such a manner that the North pole faces the stator (10). A semicircular permanent magnet (6SL) magnetized in the direction opposed to the stator (10) is adhered to the left rotor plate (5L) in such a manner that the South pole faces the stator (10). Similarly, a semicircular permanent magnet (6NR) magnetized in the direction opposed to the stator (10) is adhered to the right rotor plate (5R) in such a manner that the North pole faces the stator (10). Further, a semicircular permanent magnet (6SR) magnetized in the direction opposed to the stator (10) is adhered to the right rotor plate (5R) in such a manner that the South pole faces the stator (10).
In FIG. 7b, the stator (10) has toroidally wound windings (L1) to (L12) around a ring core (11) at an equal angle. A hole sensor 12 is provided between the windings (L12) and (L1). In FIG. 8, the windings (L1) to (L6) are connected in series via rectifiers (D1) to (D5). The winding (L6) is connected to a first end of a first TRIAC (T1) via a rectifier (D6). The windings (L7) to (L12) are connected in series via rectifiers (D7) to (D11). The winding (L12) is connected to a first end of a second TRIAC (T2) via a rectifier (D12). The rectifiers (D1 to D12) have storage circuits (H1 to H12), respectively. Second ends of the first and second TRIACs (T1 and T2) are connected to a capacitor (C) via current suppression resistances R1 and R2.
When the left rotor plate (5L) and the right rotor plate (5R) are rotated, the polarity of a magnetic flux detected by the hole sensor (12) is inverted from the South pole to the North pole so that the first TRIAC (T1) is turned on and the second TRIAC (T2) is turned off. When the left rotor plate (5L) and the right rotor plate (5R) are further rotated, electromotive forces in the forward direction of the rectifiers (D1) to (D6) are produced on the windings (L1) to (L6) so as to change the storage circuits (H1) to (H6). At this time, the voltages of the storage circuits (H1) to (H6) are added. The capacitor (C) is charged by the voltage of the storage circuit (H6) via the first TRIAC (T1) and the current suppression resistance (R1) to output a direct current from both ends of the capacitor (C).
When the left rotor plate (5L) and the right rotor plate (5R) are further rotated, the polarity of a magnetic flux detected by the hole sensor (12) is inverted from the North pole to the South pole causing the first TRIAC (T1) being turned off and the second TRIAC (T2) being turned on. When the left rotor plate (5L) and the right rotor plate (5R) are further rotated, electromotive forces in the forward direction of the rectifiers (D7) to (D12) are produced on the windings (L7) to (L12) to charge the storage circuits (H7) to (H12), and the voltages of the storage circuits (H7) to (H12) are added. The capacitor (C) is charged by the voltage of the storage circuit (H12) via the second TRIAC (T2) and the current suppression resistance (R2) to output a direct current from both ends of the capacitor (C).
As described above, a magnetic field is generated on the left rotor plate (5L) from the permanent magnets (6NL) to (6SL); a magnetic field is generated on the right rotor plate (5R) in a direction from the permanent magnets (6NR) to (6SR); and the left rotor plate (5L) and the right rotor plate (5R) are rotated to produce in-phase and anti-phase electromotive forces with each other on the windings (L1) to (L6) and the windings (L7) to (L12). There has been a problem that when electricity is taken out from the windings (L1) to (L6) of the toroidal windings (L1) to (L12) of the ring core (11) of the stator (10), it cannot be taken out from the windings (L7) to (L12).
The hole sensor (12), the first TRIAC (T1), and the second TRIAC (T2) need to be provided to cut the anti-phase electromotive force, thereby becoming an accompanying circuit load. The electromotive forces produced on the windings (L1) to (L6) and the windings (L7) to (L12) are anti-phase with each other, so that the magnetic fields generated on the windings (L1) to (L6) and the windings (L7) to (L12) are directed in an opposite direction with each other due to the electromotive forces. Leakage magnetic fields may occur from the windings, thereby lowering the rotational forces of the rotor plates and the electricity generation efficiency.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 3783141